


Y'all asked for it.

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Crack, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>filthy smuts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y'all asked for it.

It was a beautiful day in the loop as always when two of the peculiar boys decided to take part in some less than appropriate activities together.   
It started as Enoch and Horace were sitting in an empty room in the peculiar house chatting and somehow a very interesting topic came up.  
“Have you ever kissed anyone?” asked Enoch to the more fashionable boy.  
“Yes,” Horace replied, “Have you?”  
“Of course!” Enoch gasped, “Are you doubting the fact that I am a total ladies’ man?”  
“Considering the fact that you are currently in a gay relationship with me, yes.” Horace snickered.  
“Well, before we started dating, I was a total ladies’ man.” Enoch corrected himself.   
“Sure.” Horace said with a smirk of disbelief.  
“It’s true!” Enoch insisted.  
“How far have you ever gone with a girl?” Horace asked.  
“What do you mean?” Enoch questioned  
“Like have you ever done anything more than kissing?” Horace   
“Of course I have!” Enoch lied.  
Silence.  
“Okay, no, I haven’t.” He admitted in a low voice.  
“Maybe we should something like that someday” Horace thought aloud, a soft blush forming in his cheeks.   
But Horace’s light blush was nothing compared to the bright red now covering Enoch’s pudgy face.  
“What are you talking about!? We’ve never even kissed and you’re already talking about doing more?!” A very flustered Enoch replied.  
Horace was quiet for a moment, refusing to look at him. “Maybe we should fix that, the never kissed thing.” He turned towards him and scooted a bit closer, his nervousness obvious.  
Enoch was a bit surprised but intrigued nonetheless. “Okay.” He leaned in and pressed his lips to the other boy’s as their noses bump together awkwardly. He refuses to be deterred though, he pulls away and tilts his head and tries again. Horace’s lips are very soft and warm and quite nice, he notices. He makes a mental note to do this a lot more often.  
Horace sighs softly into the kiss, clearly enjoying this as he fidgets slightly, not really knowing what to do with his hands. He decides lacing the fingers of one hand in Enoch’s hair and placing the other on the middle of his back is a good idea.  
They adjust their bodies in order to get closer, deepening the kiss, wet lips sliding against each other. They pull away for a minute to breath.  
“That was nice” Horace speaks first, his face flushed quite red.  
“Yeah” Enoch agrees as he kisses him again, more passionately than the first.   
Horace returns with just as much passion, if not more. He shifts closer and notices, to his surprise, something not so soft in Enoch’s pants. Oh dear. He then realizes that he isn’t doing much better. He wonders what he’s gotten himself into. He rolls his hips forward experimentally, earning a gasping moan from Enoch.   
Soon they’re rocking their hips together in a steady rhythm as they moan softly and kiss lazily. They’re both completely hard at this point.  
Horace reaches down and unbuttons his pants and pulls them down a bit along with his underwear, freeing his cock. (him free)  
Enoch does the same pulling his overalls halfway off and pulling his dick out of his underwear.  
Horace clears his throat, totally checking out the other boys junk. (It all goes downhill from here and you can blame Lauren) “Can I please suck your giant wiener???”  
“Of course you can” Enoch replies.  
Horace leans down and takes all of Enochs massive donger into his mouth at once and sucks roughly.  
“Oh Horace! Oh my god I love you!!!! Ahh!!!!! Mmmmm!!!!” Enoch moans loudly. “Suck harder baby!!!! Oh my god I’m gonna cum!!!!!!” Enoch screams as he cums in Horace’s mouth.  
Horace releases Enochs dingly dongly doo dah.  
“Can I have sexual intercourse with ur butt” Enoch asks.  
“Sure!” Horse happily replies.  
Enoc grabs Horace and inserts his shlong which is now super hard again into his anus.  
“Oh Enoch!!!! Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love having your penis up my buttholee!!!” Horace screamed.  
Enoch widly thrusts his ding dong into the younger boy until he ejaculates his sperm and gets Horace butt pregnant.

The End ya nasty little fucks.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this was originally a lot more quality until a certain miss lauren aka spooky-wights-in-the-emptiness got impatient and started sending me messages saying wiener.


End file.
